


Of Fear And Foes And Other Places The Heart Goes

by canbreathe



Series: For The Heart You Don't Have [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can be stand alone, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Good Chara, POV Second Person, Poor Frisk, Short One Shot, The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canbreathe/pseuds/canbreathe
Summary: You swear that it was an accident.





	Of Fear And Foes And Other Places The Heart Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damaged goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574574) by [Buttercup_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost). 



You turn around, away from Toriel as you hear something behind you, and then it goes black and white and what's happening, _what the heck is happening?!_

You shriek as a giant frog leaps closer to you (A Froggit, the voice says), flies buzzing around you (god how you hate flies) and then they get too close it hurts, not only you ears but also you, and you flail around the stick that you hold to try and get the flies to _go away._

Then it all stops for a moment, but it's so sudden that it only makes you freak out _more,_ and you hit the frog way too hard with your stick caught in a moment of pure terror (Calm down! the voice in your head yells).

When the white ash, dust, whatever the _filthy thing_ is, it smothers the air, dances into the fibers of your safe jumper, tangles itself into your hair, coats your boots and in a moment of pure, unfiltered horror as you realise _what you've just done,_ because the frog is _gone_ (Don't cry, I can fix it, the voice in your head mumbled behind the growling static) you can't do anything but crumple to the floor and let your _filthy_ stick clatter as it falls from your hands, _the filthy goddamn stained hands_ and-

 

 

When you finally stop tearing your hair out and stop scratching at the dust ash _whatever it is_ and finally look up, you're met by golden petals and splinters of sunlight and pale stone.

(Told you I could fix it.) 

You start crying all over again, mumbling thank yous and sorrys under your shaky breaths because you, the unworthy _you_ was given a second chance (your first second chance) to prove yourself worthy of being forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be stand alone, but if you aren't looking for a happy ending go to the second part in the series.  
> I am so proud of the rhyming in the title but I wonder how many people wouldn't have noticed it if I didn't mention it. ;u;  
> (Edit: I forgot to link what this was inspired by, and yes I'm sure that it was this fic that was inspired by that rather the other one. The second one was a weird afterthought)


End file.
